


Meredith is a Freak.

by lone_lilly



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith? Kind of a freak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meredith is a Freak.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[ga: derek](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+derek), [ga: derek/meredith](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+derek/meredith), [ga: meredith](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+meredith), [grey's anatomy](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey%27s+anatomy), [porn challenge](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/porn+challenge)  
  
  
---|---  
  
Meredith is a Freak. [grey's anatomy porn challenge.]

**Title:** Meredith is a Freak.  
**Fandom:** _Grey's Anatomy_  
**Pairing: ** Derek/Meredith.  
**Rating:** NC-17.  
**Words:** 500.  
**Summary:** Meredith? Kind of a freak.

  
for [the _Grey's Anatomy_ Porn Challenge](http://pirateygoodness.livejournal.com/37705.html).

  


He's determined to discover every one of her kinks. Not just the things that she likes him to do to her, but the things that get her wet and squirming before he ever even touches her. The things that make her scream. The things that make her bite down on his shoulder, or his arm, or his hand when she comes.

And it _is_ a discovery each time, because she doesn't tell him. She never comes right out and says "dressing up for you makes me hot." But he asks her to, sometime, if she wants, and then one night he comes out of the bathroom and there she is on his bed, wearing nothing but her lab coat and fishnets, her knees bent and spread wide with her fingers buried deep inside her.

He watched her come twice before he remembered he was supposed to join in.

And she certainly never told him to call her Dr. Grey, but he did once, as a joke, when he had her pressed against the door to the supply closet, and she panted "Doctor Shepherd" in response until he had to cover her mouth with his free hand, just so the nurses wouldn't hear them.

She liked that, too.

She likes a lot of things. Like talking dirty, which she is better at than him, and sex anywhere in the hospital as long as there is some semblance of privacy, no matter how small. He suggested once, tentatively, they play with whipped cream and she came back from the kitchen with all the makings of a sundae. He thought that was pretty mild for her until she licked more of the sticky confection off herself than he did.

And she likes putting her mouth on his dick-- which she calls McCock when she's being cheeky-- especially when she can hear Izzie cleaning house outside her bedroom. He refuses to do it in George's bed on principle, but he's all for quizzing her knowledge of surgical instruments while she's tied to her bedposts.

He's learned not to underestimate her, ever, when it comes to sex. If he can think it up, she's willing to try it, and half the time he wonders if any of it's really his idea after all.

Like now, for instance. He's got her bent over her kitchen table, and he's inside her and she's reading to him from that morning's _Seattle Times_ like she presents during rounds, but she's so wet he's got to hold on to the table to keep from slipping out of her.

And he never would have thought when he asked, "Anything good happening in the city today?" that this is what she would come up with. But she did, and he loves her for it, even if he has no idea how to classify this particular kink of hers. It seems a bit much for mere "public sex" but he thinks only _his_ girlfriend could get off on "local sports and weather."

Not that he's complaining.

  



End file.
